Of Daisies and Blood
by DatPyroLady
Summary: It is the best day of Otis' life. He and his beloved Nelly are finally getting married as they wished, but Otis then realizes a terrible truth...


The slender, pale blond adjusted the black tie around his neck, looking nervously at himself in the full-view mirror. There was a nervousness in the pit of his stomach, but he masked it with a warm, goofy smile. 'This is it,' he told himself. 'It's finally here.'

Feeling as though he was hyperventilating a bit, he loosened the tie, even though a knot still remained in his throat, and soon gave up his efforts to smooth out his black suit. His vampiric eyes were even sharper today, making sure that he looked his best on the greatest day of his life.

When there was a knock on the door, he knew who it was without using telepathy. "Come in, Vladimir."

His nephew came in sporting a black suit similar to his uncle's with his black hair slicked back behind his ears, his dark eyes shining at his uncle as he came in. He ran a hand through his hair, butterflies also sitting in his stomach as he asked through telepathy, _"Ready, Otis?"_

Otis closed his eyes and took a deep breath into his lungs, holding onto it for a few seconds. Yes, he's been ready for quite a long time now. As soon as he met her once again, he was ready. This was the day he waited for in which he would seal the deal and claim her as his own and he would be hers. This day, his dearest would become his wife and he would become her husband. The day finally came when Otis' dream came true. He exhaled silently and opened his eyes to look at Vlad once more. He put the purple, beaten up top hat that Nelly gave to him so long ago on top of his head as he responded, _"Of course."_

He followed his nephew out of the room and down the halls, watching the white walls that passed him by. He imagined Nelly in her gown, whatever it might look like on her, and could only think that she would be absolutely gorgeous in it. They made their way into the event's room and down the aisle, catching friendly faces that smiled their way. The chapel wasn't filled to the brim with people, but it held those who mattered most.

The McMillan family was present, along with a few friendly vampires, Vlad's new girlfriend Snow, and a few of Nelly's friends from work. Joss, whom Otis despised for quite some time, had turned a new leaf and was smiling at his former enemy while his cousin, Henry, gave him a goofy grin and two thumbs up. Snow mostly had her eyes on Vlad but occasionally gave a bright smile towards his uncle. She and the rest of the vampires present congratulated him through telepathy. As for Nelly's friends, some of them were gaping in awe at him, probably because he looked dorky with the silly top hat but Otis didn't care much. It was special for this day because Nelly made it specifically for him.

He was barely aware that he and his nephew had reached the altar until he heard the piano playing. At that moment, he looked down the aisle and saw Nelly. She looked absolutely stunning in her wedding dress and nearly floated her way toward him. She glowed as if she was an angel which had come down from heaven for him, if such a place even existed. He watched her cheeks turn pink and smelled the rush of her blood as she approached him and took his hands in hers. They stood so close that not only was her scent intoxicating, but the glint of tears in her eyes and the flash of her smile was too much to bear. If he would die in this moment he would die a happy man.

Otis barely listened to the pastor as he rambled on about life and love. When it was time to say their vows, Nelly's lips moved and her hands squeezed his as she told him, "Otis, we have to say our vows now."

As if coming out of a haze, he looked around at the people sitting in the pews and chuckled nervously. He looked Nelly in the eyes, wiped away one of her tears and slipped a ring on her finger that shined with her eyes. "Nelly, I promise that for as long as I live I will always love you. I would go through hell and back if it meant keeping you by my side. I promise to be there for you whenever you may need me as well as for times you may not need me as much. I will forever choose to be by your side if it means making you the happiest woman alive."

Nelly's smile widened and, despite Otis' action to remove it, another tear fell from her eye. She slipped a wedding band onto his finger while telling him, "Otis, I love you more than anything in this world. I promise to be by your side forever and to be the best wife as humanly possible. I promise to support you in good times and bad and to always be a shoulder to lean on. I love you and nothing can ever change that."

After they said their vows, the pastor uttered a few words that Otis didn't catch. Before he knew it, Nelly's lips were on his and a thunderous roar of clapping was heard from the small audience. He had never felt so warm in his entire life or even just drunk off the smell of a human. It was a moment in his life that was entirely too perfect and one in which he never wanted to end.

Otis' eyes shot open at that moment. The loud cheers of the crowd and the warmth of Nelly slowly escaped him as he sat up in bed. He looked around his room, utterly confused, and found nothing but empty, white walls. He looked down at his hands, wondering if they had an answer, and found no ring. Beside him in bed was no warmth, no other body next to him.

It was then that he remembered. He remembered Nelly running out to escape his brother. Vlad ran out to save her. Nelly, running as fast as she could to avoid Tomas' grasp, was unsuccessful. His brother's vampiric speed caught up with her, and he watched in agony as he pierced her neck with his fangs and drained her of every last drop of blood within her.

The wedding was a dream. It was just a fake memory of a broken promise, a promise destroyed by the vampire he regretted to be brothers with. His hands shook as he stared at them. He wanted to save her, but was too late. That suit and that silly hat that he wore was meant for the wedding, not her funeral. He only wanted her beside him, not worlds apart.

Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his cheeks and he screamed his lungs out into the empty house, burying his face in his shaking hands. That same moment he dreamt of that made him the happiest man alive also made him cry harder than he ever has in his entire eternal life.


End file.
